


genesis: the book of tegod

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, member love, yamanade trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi creates the perfect world in seven days.





	genesis: the book of tegod

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> _1\. let there be light_

“Are you done yet?”

Tegoshi pauses in his attempt to decide which hat would be better. “Do you want to go already? We’ve only been here for a few minutes.”

He frowns as Shige leans his head into his hands and rubs his temples. “Sorry, Tegoshi, but I have a really bad headache. My sinuses are killing me.”

“You felt fine a few minutes ago,” Tegoshi points out. Again.

“I don’t know what it is,” Shige says apologetically. “I just feel awful. Can you take me home please?”

“Yeah, sure,” Tegoshi replies, trying to sound upbeat. Forlornly, he tears his eyes away from the display of hats. “Let’s go.”

“I’m sorry,” Shige repeats, but Tegoshi can’t bring himself to be disappointed with him. The man looks miserable.

It’s overcast when they get outside, but Shige cringes at the lack of light. “Stupid weather,” he mutters. “I miss summertime.”

Tegoshi watches him curiously. A winter baby himself, he’s not that bothered by dark or dreary days, but Shige was born in July.

Blinking up at the sky, Tegoshi smiles and the sun emerges from behind an angry-looking cloud. Next to him, Shige’s face relaxes as he follows Tegoshi’s gaze.

“Ah, Mr. Sun decided to come out after all,” Tegoshi says nonchalantly.

Shige lets his eyelids fall closed, inhales deeply, and basks in the sunlight. To Tegoshi’s eyes, he’s almost shining himself.

“I feel better,” Shige declares. He sounds better, too.

Tegoshi spins his keys on two fingers. “Do you still want to go home?” he asks carefully.

“I think I’m okay now,” Shige says with a nod as he turns back towards the mall. “Let’s go.”

Tegoshi doesn’t pay for his hat. __

> _2\. expanse in the midst of the waters_

“It’ll let up,” Yamapi says confidently, his T-shirt sticking to his chest as he ties his surfboard to the roof of the car in the pouring rain. “It can’t rain the _whole_ time.”

Inside the car, Tegoshi is indifferent to the rain, more looking forward to spending the day with his longtime admired friend. He’s grown now, but he still idolizes Yamapi in a way that makes him feel proud when he is the only one invited to the beach during their rare free time.

The door closes behind Yamapi as he settles himself in the driver’s seat and shakes the water out of his hair. A little bit of it gets on Tegoshi, who fakes annoyance and flicks it back. Being already soaked, Yamapi doesn’t even notice.

It’s not that far to the beach, but it feels like forever. Traffic is slowed to a crawl because of the visibility and Tegoshi starts to get nervous by seeing all of the accidents they pass. Yamapi is unbothered, though, singing along to the radio and tapping his fingers on the wheel.

Tegoshi is willing to bet that it takes a _lot_ to get Yamapi down.

The ride is quiet yet enjoyable, the comfortable kind of silence that only two people who know each other really well can have. It’s still raining when they get to the coast, neither one caring as they grab their belongings and dig their toes into the wet sand.

Tegoshi doesn’t know how to surf, but he’s really good at floating. The water is too disturbed to allow much more than that, anyway. It’s not dangerous, exactly, but it gets to the point where Yamapi can’t even stand up on his board without being knocked over.

Defeated, Yamapi plops down next to Tegoshi, water dripping from his hair in a way that looks like tears are streaming down his face. He sighs. “Ah, the sea doesn’t like me today.”

“It’ll let up,” Tegoshi says, more pointed than comfortingly as he glares at the grayish-blue horizon.

A couple minutes later, it stops raining. The waves calm, the sun shines, and Yamapi’s face lights up brighter than anything else.

“Look, Tegoshi!” Yamapi exclaims cheerfully as he runs back into the ocean with his board, and Tegoshi settles back in the sand to watch the famous Yamapi show off just for him. __

> _3\. bearing fruit in which is their seed_

The sight of Massu frowning is on the same level as pigs flying or the blue moon shining.

Tegoshi feels depressed just looking at him. “Massu?” he calls gently. “Is everything okay?”

Nodding, Massu forces his mouth into a straight line and pretends to focus on their lyric sheet. “It’s nothing.”

Years of working with Massu has trained Tegoshi into dealing with these kinds of situations, as few and far between as they may be. “Okay,” he says cheerfully, returning to his own sheet like that was that.

After their appointment, Tegoshi follows Massu home. Or more accurately, drives to Massu’s house and parks in an inconspicuous place, waiting for Massu to arrive. He feels a little like a creeper, but it’s for a good cause.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to stalk for very long. Massu trudges up the street like the fate of the world is weighing on his shoulders, disappearing into the backyard instead of the front door. Curious, Tegoshi sneaks out of his car and tip-toes after him.

In the corner of the yard, shadowed by the wood fence, is a small garden. Tegoshi hides behind the tool shed, watching as Massu kneels down by the small piles of dirt and pouts at them. “Still not growing?” he asks sadly. “More water, then.”

Tegoshi winces in horror as Massu unravels the hose and drowns the poor plants. The water cuts off suddenly, leaving Massu confused until he notices a tiny green leaf poking out of the mud.

“Ah!” he exclaimed, eyes wide and smile big. “I did it!”

Tegoshi covers his mouth before he can give himself away with his laugh. Now that the other half of his duo was happy, his own mood was lifted and he could spend the rest of the day doing less illegal things.

A month later, Massu’s vine produced plump, ripe tomatoes, and they were the most delicious ones Tegoshi had ever tasted. __

> _4\. heavens to give light on the earth_

It takes Ryo falling asleep on Shige to clue Tegoshi in to how long Koyama has been gone. At least an hour ago, the eldest had excused himself to go outside for a cigarette. Like most places in Japan, this particular hotel allows smoking, but Tegoshi knows that Koyama had left out of respect for him.

Even after so many years in the entertainment industry, Koyama is still polite and respectful. It’s one of the many things Tegoshi loves about him.

It’s not worry that nudges him to look for Koyama; it’s boredom. Massu and Yamapi are deep in conversation about someone’s mother’s recipe, Shige’s typing what looks to be an essay on his phone, and as mentioned Ryo is completely passed out in Shige’s lap.

There are several places Koyama could be, but only one place Tegoshi is certain to find him. The stairs to the roof are unlocked and dimly lit, letting him out into a vast, topless room of bare concrete. On the other side of the building, a figure leans against the railing, puffs of white smoke sporadically rising up and dispersing into this night.

Tegoshi feels like a child as he runs towards him, laughing like one as he surprises Koyama with a hug around the shoulders from behind. “Found you!”

“Ah, Tegoshi, you scared me,” Koyama says, his voice calm and raspy from the cigarette. “I didn’t know I was missing.”

“Not really,” Tegoshi tells him. “I thought it must be more interesting out here since you’ve been gone for so long.”

Koyama smiles, takes a drag off of his stick, and exhales with a sigh. “I’m waiting for the stars to come out.”

Tegoshi looks up and sees nothing but black sky. “They’re nearly impossible to see in the city.”

“I know,” Koyama says. “But I don’t mind trying.”

In his eyes, determination shines. It’s the same look he gets before going out on stage, getting on a plane, or texting a girl he likes. It’s the look that says he’s not going to back down until he succeeds.

Through the smog and pollution of Tokyo, to which Koyama is no doubt contributing with his smoke, Tegoshi squints. A tiny light shines in the distance, and he grabs Koyama’s sleeve.

“What is it- _oh_.” Koyama catches sight of it and falls silent, becoming entranced by the brave star.

“Make a wish,” Tegoshi whispers, leaning against Koyama and feeling the suede of his jacket brushing his cheek.

Koyama puts out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray and claps his hands together, briefly closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

“Can we go back in now?” Tegoshi asks carefully, shivering a little. He hadn’t thought to bring a coat.

In an instant, the suede is around his shoulders. “I made my wish for you,” Koyama confesses. “You’ll have to let me know if it comes true.”

Tegoshi is pretty sure it already has. __

> _5\. fill the waters in the seas_

After the fifth vendor turns them away, Tegoshi thinks that the top of Ryo’s head might just lift off to let out the steam.

“Octopus drought, my ass,” Ryo grumbles, folding his arms and he sulks on a bench. “How am I supposed to eat genuine Osakan takoyaki if there are no octopi?”

“We can go to the store-” Tegoshi starts to offer.

“If you tell me to buy _frozen octopus balls_ , we are no longer friends,” Ryo says seriously.

Tegoshi clamps his mouth shut and looks around. Rubbing his hands together, he thinks about how to word his request.

“You look like you want to say something,” Ryo barks. “Out with it.”

“Is it far to the bay?” Tegoshi asks carefully.

Ryo eyes him. “Are you going to catch them yourself?”

“No,” Tegoshi says quickly. “I just wanted to see the sunset on the water.”

Ryo’s expression softens. “You’re such a sap. Let’s go.”

Tegoshi hides his smile as they drive to the bay, Ryo navigating the backroads and shortcuts to get them there in time for the first spill of gold on the horizon. They sit on the port, Ryo reluctantly gnawing on a meat bun while Tegoshi watches the port hustle with early evening business.

“You can tell which ones are trying to catch octopus,” Ryo says bitterly. “They’re the ones standing around doing nothing.”

Rolling his eyes, Tegoshi pats Ryo on the shoulder, his hand lingering as he focuses on one of the fishing boats. The men who are, in fact, standing around doing nothing are startled when their bell rings, signaling a substantial weight in one of their nets.

The rest of Ryo’s meat bun falls to the ground, abandoned as its previous consumer jumps up and runs to the fence. “Could it be..?”

He looks like a child who received a pony for his birthday, Tegoshi thinks. His own face hurts from smiling at the way Ryo cheers when the fishermen haul up a net full of good-sized octopi.

“How long do you think it will take them to cook it?” he yells back to Tegoshi, who just shakes his head and heads back to the car.

Luckily, they’re staying overnight, and Ryo treats Tegoshi to takoyaki in honor of the end of the octopus drought. __

> _6\. everything that creeps on the ground_

Several hours of singing and dancing later, Tegoshi’s tension is still high. The others seem to have the same idea, even if Ryo can’t lift his head and Koyama lost his voice during the encore.

“Let’s go out to eat!” Tegoshi suggests, bouncing as he dries his hair.

Naturally, Massu is the first to agree, and Yamapi is right behind him, though it looks like he’s sleepwalking towards the door.

“ _How_ do you have so much energy?” Shige asks incredulously. “You’re only a few months younger than me!”

“You’re a few decades older in the head,” Ryo points out, and Shige doesn’t bother to glare at him.

Koyama croaks out something that seems supportive, then swallows painfully.

“I think we should go back to the hotel,” Shige says gently. “We need to rest for the remaining shows.”

“Shige has a point,” Yamapi drones, appearing torn between food and sleep. His two evils.

“Come _on_ ,” Tegoshi emphasizes, looking at them all in turn. “It’s just a meal. We hardly do anything together anymore.”

“You sound like a butthurt girlfriend,” Ryo comments, then shields his face from Tegoshi’s narrowed eyes. “Sorry, sorry.”

Koyama opens his mouth again, his eyes tired but sparkling as he undoubtedly wants to weigh in on the topic of member love. Shige rubs his back while Massu offers a packet of honey for his throat.

Tegoshi lets his face fall, showing his disapproval of his groupmates’ reluctance to celebrate their successful concerts. He doesn’t like being desperate, but spending free time with _all_ of them is something that’s important to him.

A bark sounds in the distance, and a small ball of fur trots through the door that Yamapi’s holding open in the midst of his decision-making.

“Puppy?” Shige says, confused, reaching down to wriggle his fingers at it like it’s an automatic reaction.

“Bowser!” a voice calls from outside in the hallway, a very familiar voice that has everyone’s attention on the doorway. “Bowser, where are you?”

Kusano pokes his head in the room, his worried face relaxing. “Ah, there he is. Hey, guys.”

Ryo picks his jaw off the ground first. “What are you doing here, brat?”

Laughing, Kusano leans against the doorframe. “I’m in town with a friend and we were walking by the Dome just now. I didn’t think Bowser would misbehave, but he jumped out of my arms and took off through the first open door he found.”

Yamapi stares at him like he isn’t entirely sure that Kusano exists. “Notti?”

Kusano pokes him in the chest. “You shouldn’t keep the door open like this. Crazy fangirls can get in and rape you _all_.”

Massu makes a frightened face while Ryo just shrugs carelessly.

The puppy paws at Kusano’s legs until Kusano bends down to pick him up. “My friend and I were about to go grab some dinner. You guys want to come?”

Koyama’s head is in danger of falling off with how hard he’s nodding, and Shige is already packing up their things.

As they shuffle out of the room, Kusano looks over his shoulder at Tegoshi and winks. __

> _7\. all the host of them_

“Ah, feels good,” the outsider sighs, his voice loud enough to bounce off the tile walls of the day spa.

Tegoshi pulls a cucumber slice off of his eye to see what he’s doing as he reaches over to halfheartedly punch Uchi in the arm. “Did you have to bring him?”

“We have a bond,” Uchi replies in monotone, his facial muscles unmoving under the avocado mask. “Besides, I thought you liked Kame?”

Tegoshi eyes his former costar over on the massage table, who catches him looking and waves.

“He’s noisy,” Tegoshi grumbles, leaning back in his mud bath.

“Hey, Kazuya,” Uchi hollers without creasing his face. “Shut up.”

“Sorry,” Kame replies, shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle his appreciative noises as the masseuse tends to his lower back.

Tegoshi closes his eyes, relaxing after a long week of hard work. He doesn’t often have the chance to pamper himself like this, but sometimes he can indulge. And when he does, Uchi is the logical companion. Even if it means Kame is there too.

This time Tegoshi has a coupon for buy two and get one free, and he is the only one who knows about it.


End file.
